El Carro
El Carro is the 34th episode in the series. It translates to "The Car." The tarot card referenced is The Chariot. Summary In a bold plan to take over all drug distribution in Phoenix, Teresa makes a deal with the devil. Netflix Summary When her plan to become the sole drug distributor in Phoenix turns bloody, Teresa readies for war and makes a deal with the devil. Plot * Taza tries to convince his people to partner with Teresa. Teresa speaks to them. * Pote apologizes to Teresa for locking her in the cellar. She tells him that they're family. * Pote and Taza ride in the "rabbit car," 10 miles ahead of King George and Bilal, who are in the transport van. James and Teresa bring up the rear. * Teresa tells James that she doesn't regret that they slept together, but it wasn't right for him to make decisions for her. She wants him to respect her. * Sheriff Mayo sets up a roadblock after Pote and Taza speed past. Bilal and George are forced out of their vehicle. * James and Teresa order the men in front of them to turn around to help. There is a fire fight and they get away from the police, but the van has caught on fire. They all work to remove the cocaine shipment before the van explodes. James tries to run back in to get the rest, but Teresa chases after him and pulls him down just as the van explodes. * Lil T and Tonto are sent to Pecas to send him a message. Teresa is going to be the only supplier in Phoenix. * In the bathroom, James reminds Teresa that respect goes both ways and tells her that she doesn't have to hide from him. Pote overhears their conversation. * Pecas killed Tonto and carved "RETURN TO SENDER" into Lil T's back and beat her. * Teresa decides that they need Mayo on their side, despite James' protests. * Pote and James kill the guards on the Mayo Compound and sneak up on him while he's in the hot tub. Teresa gives him a bag of money and offers him her terms. * King George and Bilal are captured by Cortez's men. * Cortez takes Isabela to see Kique's body, which he has stowed in the trunk of a car. He makes it seem like Camila wanted Kique dead, when Cortez is the one that made the decision to kill him. * In the car, Cortez reaches for Isabela's hand. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Pote Galvez * Taza * King George * Bilal * Camila Vargas * Cortez * Isabela Vargas * Lil T * Sheriff Jed Mayo * Tonto * Pecas Quotes * James: What's up with her? ** Pote: Wine cellar. ** James: She's still upset about that? ** Pote: What do you think? * James: Hey, look, about yesterday, what I did... ** Teresa: You did it to protect me. ** James: Exactly. ** Teresa: And because we slept together, you thought it gave you the right to do that. That was wrong. ** James: So you regret what we did? ** Teresa: No. Of course not. But you can't just make decisions for me. ** James: Something had to be done. What went down in Mexico... Guero's death, you need to deal with that. ** Teresa: What I need is for you to respect me. I know you're worried about me, but I'm okay. * Teresa: You okay? ** James: Yeah. Y'know, respect goes both ways. ** Teresa: You're right. I know you're trying to help me. ** Teresa: I don't know how to trust people. So, when people make decisions for me, I don't know how to handle it. I don't feel safe. This is who I am. ** James: I know. But you don't have to hide from me. ** Teresa: Okay, I won't. * Teresa: What do you think about James? The truth. ** Pote: The truth? He would die for you. * Teresa: When the time is right, we'll kill them all. Notes * George calls James "G.I. James." * Pote takes the LS6 with Taza. * Jorge Reyes tweeted: ** "Real ass coyote. Glad I wasn’t on set that day" ** "Damn. Cortez got Camila talking to voice mail." ** "These two actors have great love for each other. It fuels the bond of their characters." ** '“She’s still upset about the wine cellar?” Uhhh...In my experience, locking a woman in a closet to calm her down rarely works.' ** "King George is Han Solo. And what mission DON’T you want Han Solo rolling with you??" ** "Ooooooh! Teresa throwing the entitlement he felt because of their sex in James’ face" ** "Cortez with the tape recorder. never stops gaming. " ** "Teresa is really coming into her own here. Deadlining Pecas." ** "Isabella really loved him" ** "Teresa laying it down for the sheriff. Notice how she is inching towards Queen mode..." ** “I want to be here when she wakes up.” Teresa steady loyal to Lil T. ** "Pote, when asked, doesn’t throw salt in James’ game: “he will die for you.”" ** "Cortez reaches for Isabella’s hand. Shameless." * When asked what he thought was going through Teresa's mind after Pote said that James would die for her, Jorge Reyes responded, "She probably knew the risks going in. But Pote, her most trusted confidante, telling her that James would die for her? Quite a thing to hear someone you trust infinitely endorse someone you have that deep of a thing for..." * A fan asked if Jeresa (James and Teresa) are a couple right now or not, and Reyes replied, 'As Facebook status' say, "It's complicated."' Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery Teresa in the hospital El Carro Stills.jpg Camila El Carro stills.jpg Camila Vargas El Carro stills.jpg Cortez and Isabela El Carro stills.jpg Taza Pote Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Pote Teresa Lil T El Carro stills.jpg Pote and James El Carro stills.jpg James and Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Isabela crying to Camila El Carro stills.jpg Isabela and Camila hug El Carro stills.jpg Cortez crying El Carro stills.jpg Taza Teresa Pote El Carro stills.jpg Hemky Madera BTS 3X08 El Carro.jpg Hemky Madera Alice Braga BTS 3X08 El Carro.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x08 Category:Trigger warning: torture